From Loving You
by americangrl69
Summary: Confessions are made and love is lost. AU BBWW. MZ


**From Loving You**

Max was standing by the window of Logan's cabin, he had let Zack and her stay there until things cooled off, she just stared out into the rainy darkness trying to figure out these feelings she was having. Zack walked up behind her, she looked so beautiful, all he wanted to do at that moment was kiss her, tell her how he really felt but all he could manage was, "You miss him don't you?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, I do." Max replied but that was a lie and she knew it all she could think about was Zack.

Zack took Max's hand and led her to the couch. They sat down in front of the fireplace, she didn't want to loosen her grip but she knew she had to. Zack poured them both a glass of champagne that he'd found in the fridge. "Here this'll help you relax." Zack said as he handed her the glass.

Max reached for the glass her hand lightly brushed his, it felt so smooth, it shocked her a little, all of these feels shocked her. Then she grabbed the glass, took a sip, and set it down on the table. He started telling her a story about something but she could barely concentrate on the words coming from his mouth. She sat there trying to listen then she felt his hand touch her thigh. The sensation ran through her body she knew she should try to move it but she really didn't want to, all she wanted to do was give in to these feels but before she could do anything she heard him say, "I want all the same things you do, friends, a place to belong…someone to care about." She couldn't believe what she just heard, 'Could he? Could it be?' she thought. Then realized she had to be imagining it.

"What did you say?" Max managed to say.

"I said, I want everything you do, you know friends, somewhere to belong, someone to care about." Zack repeated. What he really wanted to say was that he wanted to love her. Then he noticed where his hand was and quickly pulled it away, he hoped she hadn't noticed but at the same time he wish she had.

"I thought that was just stupid sentimental crap." Max replied but hoping against all hope that he was talking about loving her.

"Yeah well you can call it a weakness." Zack replied knowing that his real weakness was her.

Max yawned, "Man, am I tired." Max said trying to make a not so obvious exist.

"Yeah I think I'm going to go too. See you in the morning." Zack said.

Zack woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon. He walked out into the kitchen. "Well aren't we the little homemaker?" Zack teased.

Max smiled. "I try." Max said teasingly. "Anyways, it'll be ready in a minute." Max said.

"Good cause I haven't had real food in a long time." Zack said.

"Coffee?" Max asked.

"Sure but where'd you find all this stuff?" Zack asked.

"Well Logan's family isn't exactly that bad off. I suppose they just keep the fridge stocked." Max replied. She filled the plates with food and poured two cups of coffee, carried the plates over, placed one in front Zack and placed the other where she was sitting, she walked back over and brought over the cups of coffee. They ate their breakfast in silence. When they finished Max cleaned up the dishes then walked into the living room where Zack was sitting on the couch. She sat down next to him keeping quiet for a few minutes. "So I guess you wanna leave today." Max asked already knowing the answer.

"Well I was but I thought you were coming with me." Zack replied. Max just looked away she wanted to go with him but she didn't want to leave her friends either. "I'm going for a walk." Zack said.

"I'll come with you, keep you company." Max said.

"I'd rather just be alone." Zack replied. He needed to think, think about what he was going to do about his feeling, his feelings for Max.

"Oh ok." Max replied.

Zack got up off the couch, walked outside and down to the lake. Zack found a log that had washed up on the shore and sat down. 'How do I tell her? How do I tell her that I'm in love with her?' Zack thought. He knew he had to tell her somehow. He didn't think he could hide his feelings any longer. He was just afraid she wouldn't feel the same why. He had to do something. All he really wanted was to be able to love her, hold her in his arms, kiss her.

Later that night, the fire was blazing in the fireplace, Zack sat on the couch while Max tried to find something for them to do. "You wanna play a game or something?" Max asked knowing it probably wasn't the greatest thing she'd ever said.

"No." Zack replied looking at Max knowing what he had to do.

"Ok what do you wanna do then?" Max asked sitting down next to Zack.

"This…" Zack said as he leaned in and gently kissed Max on lips. At that moment she realized that she was in love with Zack.

Zack ended the kiss, he looked at her. "I love you too." Max said smiling at him.

"How'd you know?" Zack asked.

"Well that kiss kind of gave it away." Max said. Max leaned back, Zack held her in his arms. "Just one question, when did you know?" Max asked looking up at him.

"Well, I knew I had these feelings that night at the train tracks. That's way I took off, it kind of freaked me out." Zack replied kissing the top of her head. "When did you know?" Zack asked.

"Well, I knew I had feelings that same night but when you kissed me I realized what they meant." Max replied. Max just sat there in his arms for a few minutes then said, "Zack, I want to be with you in every way possible."

"You mean…" Zack said. Max nodded. "You sure?" Zack asked.

"I've never been more sure about anything." Max replied.

"Ok." Zack said taking her hand and led her into the bedroom.

Zack sat her down on the bed, and began kissing her as they slipped each other's clothes off. He laid her down on the bed, he straddled between his legs, and was about to insert himself inside her when she asked, "Wait, you have a condom?"

"Crap, that's one thing I don't have." Zack said.

Max thought for a minute then said, "I still want to."

"You sure?" Zack asked. "I don't want to do it if you're not sure." Zack added.

"I'm sure." Max replied.

Zack gently inserted himself inside her. She moaned slightly and ran her hands down his back.

Max woke up the next morning in Zack's arms, she smiled, and she was happy, happy because it hadn't just been a dream. She didn't think she'd ever been happier or could be happier. "Morning." Zack said kissing the top of her head.

"Morning yourself." Max replied. "I suppose we're leaving today." Max said. She still didn't want to leave her friends but she'd be with Zack.

"Yeah we probably should." Zack replied. Once they got dressed, they walked outside, her hand tightly gripping his, they walked toward the lake.

Max felt his grip loosen and turned around to see Zack fall to the ground. She ran over, held him in her arms. "What happened?" Max asked then saw the bloody gunshot wound. "Oh god, you're bleeding." Max said.

"Max, I love you just remember that." Zack said.

"I love you too but don't talk like that. You're going to be ok. I can't lose you." Max said.

"No I'm not." Zack said. "I'll always be right here." Zack replied reaching up and placing his hand over her heart. Max felt a tear roll down her cheek. "I don't regret a single moment." Zack said then slipped away.

"No regrets." Max whispered.

A/N: so is it any good. i might do a sequel but i'm not sure. i'm leaving it up to you guys.


End file.
